I'll Grant Your Wish
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: After a year of them being together, InuYasha is once again bringing up Kikyo. He is saying he wishes it was her that he could embrace at night. And what will Kagome do? She is going to grant his wish. Exchanging her life...for Kikyo's. To make him happy.
1. He Wants Her

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**He wants _Her_**

_Kagome_

I sighed happily as I listened to the birds chirping in the trees. _I can't believe that it's already been a year since I had come through the well. It seems as if it was only yesterday._

"Hey." Someone said behind.

I turned around to face the man of my dreams. InuYasha. My husband. My mate. My best friend. "Hey yourself." I replied stepping into his arms.

He stroked my hair and asked, "How was you day?"

I just shrugged, "The usual. How about you?"

He shrugged back, "Nothing special." He laughed and picked me up into his arms. "Lets head back to the village."

I nodded and smiled, "Okay."

We landed in front of Sango and Miroku's just in time to see Kohaku coming down with Kirara. "Kohaku!" I shouted, waving at him when InuYasha put me down.

He looked over to where we were standing and waved back, "Hey, Kagome! InuYasha!"

Miroku and Sango chose that moment to come out with their three kids all over them, "Kohaku!" Sango yelled giving her little brother a big hug. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been lately?"

He just shrugged and popped his shoulder, "I've been the same. Helping villages tat were close-by with rogue demons roaming around. One was pretty tough though and he managed to escape. So I'm pretty irritated about that. He the worst I've seen in a while. He uses the angst from people's hearts to feed off of. He can get anyone to believe anything with the tricks he uses. He can control someone for a short period of time and make them speak to his will. He can transform into a human for a disguise. He can also mask his demonic aura so sufficiently that he's practically completely human! And what makes this all worse, is I'm pretty sure that Naraku used him once as a piece of his body."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "Sounds dangerous my little brother-in-law." He said. "Does he have a name?"

Kohaku nodded, "His name is…_Takeru._"

_Takeru_

_Damn child almost got me!_ I thought frantically as I ran into the forest. _Damn it! I was so close to getting that food. But he broke the spell._ No matter there's another village not far north from here. And I believe that it's where the half-demon InuYasha and priestess Kagome reside. I've tasted the angst in her heart when I was inside of Naraku. It was over InuYasha's first love. She always felt second best to his first love.

The pain coming off of her was so strong I could almost take it myself if it wasn't for that damn Naraku._ But now that I am free, I shall get what I want. _I will bring back that angst into Kagome's heart from the very pain that still lingers there. And then eat it. It won't be a hard thing to do. All I have to do is have Kagome believe that InuYasha still loves Kikyo despite them being together. It will tear her apart!

There it was! The village I was searching for. Now all I need to do now is change forms and hide my aura. I let my power flow through as I transformed. My pale grey skin turned into that of an afternoon tan. My long green hair turned into a shirt black substance. And my clothing became that of a traveler's. Next was to mask my aura.

_Done._ Now I can enter the village without being suspected of anything unusual. I decided that it would be best to pass the village in the nearby forest so that I could get a good start on getting a hold of InuYasha.

It wasn't too hard. I could already see him standing in the center of village next to Kagome. They seemed to talking with their companions and…the child! _Damn it all! What is he doing here? He doesn't live here, does he?_ Then I though back to when I was inside of Naraku. _He's Sango's little brother! That would explain a lot since the demon slayer village was destroyed. _I clenched my fists. "I better avoid him as much as possible if this is going to work. Oh well. I shall start now."

I pulled a small flute of mine and wrapped a strand of the half demon's hair around it. This was how I controlled my victims. I needed a strand of hair from them to wrap around my flute in order for it to work. I got a piece of his hair back at Naraku's castle. So this will be very easy.

I brought the flute up to my lips, and blew.

_InuYasha_

Kagome was talking with Sango and Kohaku. Laughing at story that the boy was telling. One of the demons that he was hunting was so scared of him he coward like a weakling.

An ear-piercing whistle reached my ears and I flinched. _What the…?_ Then it all went black.

_Kagome_

I felt a tingle going up my spine and I looked behind me to see InuYasha staring blankly at nothing. "InuYasha?" I asked.

He shook out of his daze before looking at me. But it was if he wasn't exactly thrilled, "Uh…sorry. Hey, I'm going to go relax for a while. See you later." He said. Then he sped off towards the forest, disappearing into the night.

_That was weird._ I thought.

"What do you think is bothering him, Kagome?" Miroku asked standing next to me.

I shook my head, "I don't know." I sighed, "I'm going to go after him." I said to everyone, the left.

I managed to find him thanks to our mating bond. He was at the Sacred Tree. Luck for me I was almost there.

I could finally make out his long silver hair and dog ears as he sat in front of the tree. His eyes closed in bliss. _InuYasha? What are you doing?_ I thought coming closer.

I was just about to walk into the clearing when he spoke the words that froze my heart, "_Kikyo._"

I froze and hid behind a tree. _Kikyo? Why is he thinking about her now?_ I slowly peeked my head out from behind the tree to watch him.

"Kikyo." He said again. "Oh how I miss you. It's been so long since I last held you in my arms." I blinked at this, keeping my breathing quiet, "I think about you everyday, Kikyo." _He what?_ He smiled softly, "I think back to when everything before Naraku happened. How happy we were together. I have never gone a day without reminiscing through those memories."

My breath caught. _InuYasha. Wh…what are saying?_

"I miss you so much, Kikyo. I feel so incomplete without you here with me." He sighed sadly. _That's what he said to me!_ "There isn't a day that goes by when you're not in my mind."

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. _I thought you wanted to be with .This is too much!_

"Kikyo," He said again, "Everyday when I sleep next to Kagome. I can't help but wish that it was _you_ I was holding in my arms while I slept."

Everything stopped. My heart. My breathing. My entire being. I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes. _He wish it were Kikyo in his arms? Instead of me? But then why did he mate with me? He said he loved me. _I looked back up to see InuYasha's smiling face and I almost lost it. _InuYasha. _I thought painfully._ Was it all a lie? Did you _ever_ love me? Did you lie when you said you did?_

I couldn't stay here watching. I had to leave. This was hurting too much! I hurriedly turned around and ran the opposite direction. Away from him. I still couldn't get his words out of my mind. All this time. _How could you?_ I thought bitterly. _After everything we've been through. How could you lie to me like this?_ More tears left my eyes as the truth hit me hard. _He never wanted me. No. He wants _her.


	2. The Pain of My Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**The Pain of My Mate**

_Kagome_

_How could he? How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. _I laughed bitterly as I walked back to our hut. _Guess not. Obviously, or else he wouldn't be sneaking off to fantasize about Kikyo._ I was so busy ranting in my head that I failed to notice I was about to walk into someone until I hit him square in the chest.

"Ow!" I complained as fell back. I looked up and saw a man opposite of me groaning while rubbing his behind. "Oh my gosh!" I shouted as I quickly got up to my feet and went to him to help him up, "Are you alright?"

He took my hand and let me help him up before smiling at me, "I'm quite alright, thank you." He said gently.

I sighed, "I am so sorry. I didn't run into you too hard did I?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. I was reading a book while I was walking." He smirked, "Clearly it was a bad idea."

"I am really sorry." I ground out. "My attention you could say has been distracted with unpleasant thoughts."

He raised his brow, "Oh?" He mused. "What kind of thoughts?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I believe that I just found out that my ma-er-husband is still in love with his first love."

He tapped his chin. "Is she around here somewhere?"

I shook my head, "No. She died four years ago. He never really let her go for a long time. He always blamed himself for her death. But after a while he started to forgive himself. And…he confessed hid feelings for me not. He said he loved me more then he ever did anyone. And he did. Well…I _thought_ he did."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I now understand the reason for your pain. Something like that can harm the heart with much fierceness."

"You don't know the half of it." I chuckled, "You really don't. It's as if my heart is being slit in two."

He nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "In that case I have something for you."

"Huh?"

He pulled out what looked like a book, wrapped up in cloth, and then handed it to me. "My grandfather gave me this. To use it whenever I needed an answer." He shrugged, "I have never had one so far, so the poor old thing has been left around to rot. I couldn't throw it away. It would have been a waste."

I gasped, "You're not seriously giving this to me, are you?"

"Indeed I am."

"But you grandfather gave it to you! You shouldn't give it to me."

He smiled, "It appears, though, that you need more than I do." He placed it in my arms. "They say it's different for every person for a different reason. Find out what your answer will be when you need to ask." And with that, he walked away.

I clutched the wrapped up book to my chest. _An answer? What did he mean?_ I gasped as it hit me. _What I should do with my future with InuYasha._ Another tear fell down my cheek. _Whether or not if he really loves me._ I just pushed that thought aside for a moment and continued on my way back home.

_InuYasha_

I was leaning against something. Something hard, and sitting on damp ground. I groggily opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. _What the hell?_ I thought scratching my head. _When the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember was talking to others back at the village. What the hell am I doing in the forest? And when did it become night?_

It was that moment when I felt the most agonizing pain in my heart. "Argh!" I gasped as I clutched my chest. _What the hell was that?_ It pounded my heart again and I hissed. "Damn it! What is this?" I opened up my haori to see of there was anything there, but there wasn't. Just my smooth unscratched skin. Then I realized something. The pain in my heart wasn't mine. _If this isn't my pain then it's…Kagome!_ I quickly stood up. "Kagome is in pain! And it's reaching me through our mated bond. Making me feel her _pain!_" _But Kagome's not hurt. She's upset._ Another pound in my chest. _Really upset!_

I didn't wait a second longer. That moment I was already running towards our home. It was then I caught her scent, _She was here?_ I shook that thought out of my mind and continued running. _I'm almost there, Kagome. I'm coming!_ The hut was already in my view. Not much farther. I started to slow my running to a small walk as I got closer. It seemed like a rather calm vibe was coming from inside. But I wasn't letting my guard down.

As I made to the entrance I could gather the scent of a fresh stew being made. _She's cooking?_ I thought. Not wasting another second I slowly moved the bamboo curtain aside and let myself in. But that was when I felt it. The wave of sadness coming off of Kagome. I felt it before I even looked at her. And at the moment she was leaning over the pot that was over the fire pit in the center of our hut. She was stirring it's contents in circles, not even sparing me a glance.

I slowly waked towards her, "Kagome?"

She didn't turn around. But she grimly said, "The soup's done. Help yourself."

Instead of reaching for a bowl, I sat down next to her. The pain coming off of her was so much like a powerful storm, it almost blew me over. But this was Kagome. My life mate. The one I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I could feel the pain coming deep within her heart and soul. And it was agonizing.

I took a deep breath before asking, "Kagome? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She snapped and I cringed.

_Is she mad at me?_ "Kagome," I said gently, "you know you can tell me anything right? If there's something I did that made you upset then tell me. I'll do whatever I can to fix it. I can't stand the thought of you being upset."

She took in a deep breath but said nothing as she kept stirring. She still wouldn't look up.

I smiled gently, "I'd do anything to make it better, my mate. I love you, Kagome."

At that she froze. She took in a shuddering breath, her shoulders stiffening.

My eyes widened. She didn't say anything. Slowly, I raised my hand to place on her shoulder. But she flinched away from me and hastily and stood up. "Kagome?" I asked.

She still wouldn't look at me. Instead, she stiffly walked away from me and went to lie down on her bedding. After getting under the covers, she face the wall and said, "Help yourself to the soup. Just remember to put the fire out when you're done." And with that, she placed her head on the pillow.

My hand was still stretched out towards her. Grabbing nothing but plain air. _Kagome,_ I thought painfully,_ why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you even look at me?_

I didn't speak again for the rest of the night. I had also assumed that she didn't want me to sleep next to her either. As much as it pained me that I couldn't hold her in my arms, I didn't push my luck. Leaning against the wall like I used to, was no where near satisfying. Over the past year I had grown accustomed to holding her in my arms while we slept. With her absent it was like I was burning.

Even a few hours later after she fell asleep. Her pain filled the room just as powerful as Naraku's miasma had been. It was so strong it was suffocating me from the inside. \

It was only an hour later when I heard a whimper come from underneath the covers. My ears perked up and I straightened from my position, "Kagome?" I whispered.

No answer. But she started to whimper some more. "_Kagome._" I whined as it continued. Whimpering was bad enough. But it was when she started sobbing, did my control finally snap, "Kagome!"

I quickly ran over to the bed and leaned over her. She had the covers up to her chin and she was _crying!_ "Kagome." I said before removing the covers and lifting her into my arms. I walked over to the corner and sat down, positioning her so she was comfortable in my lap. "Kagome," I begged, "_please_ tell me what is wrong." I could feel tears fill up in my eyes as I tried to soothe, "Please talk to me, Kagome. Don't hide things from me."

She sobbed again before she said with a whimper, "_InuYasha._"

I pulled back to look down at her, "Kagome? What is it? I'm here." But that was when I noticed that she was still asleep. _She's dreaming about me!_

She whimpered again, "How could you, InuYasha?" She demanded.

"What? What is it? What did I do, Kagome." I begged holding her close.

"You said you loved me."

"I do!"

"You said that you wanted me to stay with you forever. For us to have a family together"

"Of course I do, Kagome! _Please,_ wake up and look at me. You're only dreaming!"

"Why did you lie to me and say those things if you really didn't want to do that with me?" She screamed.

I gasped as the tears began drop from my cheek and drop from my cheek and onto her face. "I _never_ lied to you when I said those things, Kagome! When I told you that I loved you and wanted to have a future with you, I. Meant. Every. Word!" I cried out as I clutched her closer to my chest. _Please wake up, Kagome._ I thought frantically._ And let me tell you these things!_

I gently rocked her back and forth for the rest of the night. Murmmuring soothing words to her in her ears. Hoping that it would calm us both. But no such luck. Our sobs rocked both our bodies into exhaustion. I finally managed to fall asleep with her in my arms. That was the first time I had ever cried myself to sleep.

_Takeru_

I chuckled evilly as the level of angst rose higher in the hut, quicker by the minute. It was so enticing; the aura of depression was so strong I could almost taste it on my tongue. _These are going to be the most delicious victims I will have ever tried._ I will give them one last night together. Then…it will be the end for them both!


	3. The Book of Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**The Book of Sacrifice**

_Kagome_

I couldn't stop the nightmares from plaguing my head all night. They kept flowing from the pain in my heart to the dark depths of my mind. It was _agonizing._

After what I heard what InuYasha saying in a prayer to Kikyo, I couldn't think. I _can't_ think! If he really wanted Kikyo all this time, why the heck am I here? Why did he tell me all of those things?

Why did he come after me when I was swallowed in the meido instead of just leave me there? Why did he kiss me when he found me? Why was he so happy when I came back? Why did he say he wanted to make a future with me? Why did he make me his mate? Why?

I sniffled again for what must have been the hundredth time. I tried to move so I could stretch. But when I tried to move my arms was when I noticed that was encaged against a chest. _What the…?_ I shifted a little but then a pair of strong arms prevented my movements. That was when I became fully alert.

_InuYasha!_ My eyes snapped open in complete shock. I looked up and came face to face with him. My brown eyes looking into his pained gold ones. Why was _he_ so upset?

"Kagome." He murmured.

_Oh hell no! He is not letting yesterday slide._

_InuYasha_

Kagome's eyes widened at me before narrowing into a glare. "What do you think are you doing?" She demanded. I was guessing she was referring as to why I was holding her in my arms.

I frowned at her. "Kagome?"

She huffed, "Why are you holding me?"

My throat began to clog. "You were crying, Kagome. I needed to hold you. It's a male's duty and privilege to comfort his mate."

"Well let me go." She growled. "I don't want your comfort."

My eyed widened, "Kagome-"

"No!" She shouted shoving at my chest. "Let go of me!"

I held onto her tighter as she fought me. "Kagome, _please._ Tell me what's wrong."

She beat her fists against my chest. "No! Just let me go! I don't need your stupid comfort!" Tears began to leak from her eyes. "You're the whole reason I'm hurting." She whispered.

My heart clenched at her confession. "Ka…Kagome? What did I do? Please tell me."

She shook her head. "You _know_ what you did. All this time you have been lying to me and pretending everything that we've had was with someone else. Everything you said was a lie! To stay with you. That you love me. Couldn't live without me. Wanted to have a family with me. They were all lies!"

My jaw dropped in complete outrage. I held her wrists in my hands to limit her movements and pushed her on the ground. "I never lied to you, Kagome." I told her. "Never. Everything that we have had together in the passed year was not a lie. All of the things I have told you were never lies. They have been nothing but the truth."

I tried to smile, but I failed. "I love you-"

"No!" She screamed. "Don't you dare!"

I tried not to cry. "But, Kagome, it's true!"

"No it's not!" She cried. "You're lying!"

I reached my other hand to touch her cheek. But as soon as my fingers came in contact with her skin, she flinched and moved her head away. "_Kagome._" I whimpered.

"Don't touch me!" She fought against the grip I had on her wrists. "I don't want to be some toy of yours. If you didn't want _me_ then you should have said so!"

"But, Kagome, I _do_ want you." I reasoned. "I love you, Kagome. So stop talking like this. Please don't pull away from me. It hurts so much to see you like this. The angst in your heart is tearing me apart. Don't leave me behind, Kagome." I didn't stop the flow of tears leaving my eyes. "I need you."

She sniffed. "No you don't."

I hovered my face right above hers. "Let me show you hoe much I love you." I murmured. Then I pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She whimpered and pulled her head away. "No-!"

I took her lips back to mine to silence her. She was still fighting me. But I refuse to let her believe that I don't love her. _If my words don't reach you, Kagome, let my bond reach you through our souls. And let my body show you. You are my mate. You _will_ know how much I love you._

She finally relaxed against the kiss. Her sign of submission was all I needed.

I first took off her clothes, then not long after, mine followed suit. For the next few hours, I spent the entire time showing Kagome how much I love her. That everything I have done with her was never a lie. That she was my mate. And that nothing could change it.

After we both reached our climaxes I pulled the now exhausted Kagome into my arms, letting her sleep. I gave her mate mark one long slow lick before gently kissing it. Reassuring her that our bond was permanent. I gently cradled her head to my chest. Letting her listen to my heartbeat.

Then it hit again. That damn ear piercing whistle. It only took a couple of seconds before the darkness claimed me.

_Kagome_

I don't know how long I had been sleeping. I never keep track after InuYasha and I had made love.

_He made love to me._ I thought with a little pride. _Maybe everything he said _wasn't_ a lie. But what about what he was saying yesterday? About missing Kikyo?_ What was I supposed to do about that?

I shook my head in irritation and snuggled back into his chest. _I'll worry about that later._ I was too happy to ruin this moment.

I heard him mumble something against my hair and I looked up and smiled at him. "InuYasha?"

I soft smile spread across his lips. "Kikyo," he murmured.

I stopped breathing. _What?_

His smiled became adoring and he pulled me closer, "I love you so much, Kikyo." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Forever and always." His grip on me tightened. "You are mine." Tears began to leak from my eyes and he kissed them away. "You don't need to cry, Kikyo. Kagome's no longer our concern. We have each other now."

I bit my lips to stop myself from crying out. So hard that I tasted blood. _I knew it!_ I thought. _He didn't love me. He only wanted Kikyo!_ I can see it. While he was making love to me, he had been thinking of _her._ In his mind, he was making love to Kikyo. Not Kagome. Not me.

I slowly pulled myself out of his arms, hoping not to wake him. I couldn't stay here. I need to leave. I hastily pulled my clothes back on. _If he wants Kikyo, he can go ahead and pleasure himself while imaging her._ I thought bitterly. _I won't be his toy any longer._

As soon as I put on my sandals I caught something in the corner of my eye. _The book!_ I quietly took it out of its hiding place beneath the floorboards. I gently unwrapped it from its confinement. It was covered in so much dust that I couldn't even read the title. I blew the dust off with one big breath and wiped the rest of it off. Once I could finally make put what the tile read…I froze.

"_The Book of Sacrifice"_

That was what it read. _What answer will _this_ give me?_ I picked a random spot in the book and opened it. The page I landed on made my mind reach to a halt. It read…_ "To trade the present life for the previous one."_

Those words burned into my brain. That man was joking when he said this book would give an answer. This was it. The answer was to sacrifice my life in order to bring Kikyo back. The present life in exchange the past life.

I cast a meaningful look at the man who I thought loved me. Who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. _That's why I was born. To bring Kikyo back for you, InuYasha._

I looked back at the book and skimmed through pages of the chapter. The entire thing was filled with information on how the ritual was supposed to be performed. Apparently the temple where the sacrifice was supposed to be held was only a few hours away.

_Just enough time. Its still night out._

I wiped away more tears that left my eyes. _I guess I better get going._ I quickly tore out the pages I needed for the ritual and took the whole thing and placed it in my bag. I wrote a small note for InuYasha and left it near the bed.

I ran out of the hut and towards the horse stables. I took the white mare named Lily that I have become close to since I returned here, raising her from a colt. She looked at me with worry as I settled her, but I just stroked her mane in reassurance. There was another pang of grief. _She will belong to Kikyo once I'm gone._

I attached the bag to her saddle and then hopped on. I grasped the reins in my hands then head off. Towards the direction of the temple.


	4. To Find Her Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**To Find Her Gone**

_InuYasha_

The sunrise showed its way through the window of our hut as the rooster in the far distance announced its arrival.

I yawned in bliss as I stretched my arms over my head. Last night's memory of making up with Kagome brought a big smile to my face. I turned to my side to pull my mate closer to me and back into my arms. But when I reached for her, all I found was empty space. _Huh?_

My eyes snapped open and I became fully awake. "Kagome?" I blinked once only to find that she wasn't in bed. I sat up and looked around the hut to only find that she wasn't here at all. I looked to the side of the bed and noticed that the clothes I removed from her last night were no longer at the side of the bed.

_Did she go to pick up some herbs?_ No, her herb basket was still here. _A little hunt maybe?_ Nope. Her bow and arrows leaned against the corner of the hut where she left them.

I flopped back down onto the bed. _Maybe she was still a little irritated with mw and went to take a bath._ I growled. _Where did she go?_ I turned my head to the side only to frown at the empty space where my mate was supposed to be. But instead, I saw a piece of paper with her writing on it.

I furrowed my brows and reached for it. The words on it shocked me. So much that I had to rub my eyes and to a double take. _No!_ I threw off the covers and pulled on my clothes in a rush. Her scent is a few hours old. But I could still catch her. I would have to check the stables and see if her horse was there. Then I would know if she planned on going far away.

I grabbed the Tetsuaiga and placed it in my belt. _Time to find my mate._ I flew out of the hut like a bat from hell. _I'm coming, Kagome. Don't do anything stupid!_

_InuYasha, if you are reading this, than that means I have already gone. I have come to the realization that it was never me that you wanted. It was Kikyo. And since you couldn't have her, you settled with me. But now that is no longer an issue. I have found a way to bring her back for her. But in return I have to give my life. So you don't have to worry about me anymore. It should take no more than a day for Kikyo to return. So just stay at the hut and wait for her. All this time you wished that you could have had a life with her. So now it can finally happen._

_I'll grant your wish._


	5. False Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**False Truth**

_Kagome_

I glared at the entrance of my vantage point. _Of all the places to perform the sacrifice, why here?_ This was ridiculous. Could anything else torment me?

I was currently staring at the mouth of the Onigumo's cave. I pulled out the book again and scoped through the pages. I read the inscription.

_To bring back the once dead. Ye must trade thy soul for the other instead. Thy must go to where the troubles began. There ye be certain the sacrifice will work again. Chant the spell. Then all will tell. Kill thyself in vain. Then other will live again._

I wanted to rip the damn thing to bits. _Cleary whoever wrote this had no sympathy for the sacrifice and didn't give a rip for who it hurt._ I grumbled and slammed the thing shut. "Let's get this over with."

Walking into the cave wasn't exactly a stroll in the park. There were lots of bad auras that still lurked here. The remnants of Naraku's birth still lingered here. It made me sick. I had to use every ounce of will power I had left in order to keep from throwing up.

In the center of the cave, there appeared to be a huge black patch. It was large enough to be in the shape of a human man. _Oh!_ It hit me then. This must have been where Onigumo sold his soul to the demons. Then he became Naraku. And destroyed InuYasha and Kikyo's relationship.

I frowned in sympathy. It wasn't like I didn't blame Kikyo. Or hated her. Naraku tricked them both into thinking they betrayed each other. All she ever wanted was to become a normal woman.

I jab of pain seeped through my body as the memories of last night entered my mind. I covered my mouth to keep from sobbing. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ I thought angrily. After everything he and I have been through together, after I came back three years after the jewel was destroyed, even after we got married and I became his mate, he still chose her.

But then again. It has always been her. A lone tear escaped my eye. _Always._

I shook out of my thoughts and got out what I needed. I placed the spell in front of me first. Then I took out five candles and surrounded myself at the five points. Last but not least, the knife. I sniffed. _This is it._ I'm going to do it. I took a deep breath and performed the spell. Piece by piece, I read the instructions.

_-__Announce thy hour_

"_Here comes my time death. My hour to reverse the time of one that was lost."_

_-State thy purpose_

"_Here on this day I have come to offer my soul and life to revive the one who live before me. I shall give my life for the one she once lost. For this I am aware that my life will be taken for hers to be given."_

_-Give name of thy lost one and thy gift_

"_Priestess Kikyo. In exchange for your existence, I give you my soul and blood."_

I pressed the tip of the knife to my wrist and pressed lightly. A drop of blood slipped out of the small cut.

_-Accept thy sacrifice_

A lone tear escaped my eye.

"_The consequences I am making are at the cost of my life. For in exchange, Kikyo will live once again. And for that I accept my death."_

I pressed the knife down a little harder.

"_Kagome, stop this!_"

I froze. "What?"

"_You mustn't do this!_"

I blinked. "Kikyo?"

"_Yes! Kagome, don't do this._"

I looked up to see a ghostly figure of Kikyo standing before me. She was looking at me with so much worry. _Why is she here?_"What are you talking about, Kikyo?" I asked. "I'm doing this to benefit everyone."

"_None of this is real!_" She said."_You've been deceived by a demon. He's trying to use the angst he created by making it look like InuYasha didn't love you!_"

"But InuYasha _doesn't_ love me, Kikyo." I told her. "He only loves you!"

She kneeled down in front of me, reaching her hand out. "_That's not true, Kagome! He loves you more than anyone. Even me! Don't do this. This isn't even a real spell. It's all fake!_"

I sniffed. "I'm doing this so that you can have your life back, Kikyo. So you and InuYasha can have the life that was taken from you." I narrowed my eyes. "You are probably an illusion that's trying to stop me from doing the right thing."

She shook her head angrily. "_Kagome, please don't do this._" Tears escaped her eyes. "_You and InuYasha were born for each other. You can't leave him like this. It will _destroy _him!"_

I smiled slightly, "It's for the best. Goodbye, Kikyo." I sobbed. "Take care of him for me." I sliced my wrist across the vein down and to the bone. Then repeated it with other wrist.

"_Kagome!_" The Kikyo apparition reached out to me. "_No!_"

As the blood drained from my wrists, I faintly realized that I was falling down into an abyss.

_Kikyo_

"_Kagome!_" I shouted as blood drained from her wrists down to the ground. "_No!_"

She looked at me and smiled softly before falling to the ground. _This can't happen!_

"_Kagome, please wake up!_" My efforts were futile. But I had to try something!

"She's bleeding so much!" A voice sneered from the entrance. "How tasty."

I looked up to glare at the approaching demon. "_Takeru, you low-life! How dare you do this to them!_"

He placed a hand over his hear in false innocence. "What have _I_ done? It's not my fault that the little wench has no faith in her beloved half-demon." He grinned. "I knew your little fling with him in the past was a touchy subject for her. So I knew that _that_ would always cook things up."

I tried to cover Kagome's body from him. "I will not let you touch her! Do you hear me? Never!"

He sighed and walked over to us. "You're nothing but a ghost, Kikyo." He licked his lips. "Her blood belongs to me now. It's full of pain and the feeling betrayal. The only taste that I favor on my tongue. And as soon as InuYasha finds her here, his mate dead and cold. He will be an easy kill. Another tasty dish." He started walking towards us, sward in hand. "She has a nice body too. Maybe I'll turn her into a lifeless puppet and make her my toy."

I kept my stance as he walked closer. _Hurry, InuYasha! You have to get to Kagome before it's too late! Stop this man from hurting her even more._


	6. Destroyed then Saved

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**Destroyed then Saved**

_InuYasha_

_Damn it,_ I thought. _Where are you, Kagome?_ The trees zipped passed me as I ram thought the forest. She was blocking our mated bond so I couldn't find her. And she was doing a very good damn job of it!

When her horse wasn't at the stables I figured that she must have gone somewhere farther away. But her scent is still here. It's faint, but here. _Where the hell is she going?_ I would have Sango and Miroku but its not even dawn. With their three kids, they're probably still sleeping.

I tried not to cry. Kagome and I had talked about having a pup. We've been trying for one for about a month now. I want to know what the hell gave her the idea that I didn't want to have children with her. Or have any future at all with her. Who told her these things?

Kagome was my life. I almost went insane when I couldn't go through the well. Three years without her. I hated every second of it with out her. I need her here with me. She's my _mate_. When will she understand that I can't live without her?

Yes, I loved Kikyo. Yes, I wanted to have a life with her. But that was something that wasn't meant to happen. Yet, she also didn't want to me to remain a half demon. She wanted me human. I was fine with it at the time. But then after the incident with Naraku, everything changed.

Then I met Kagome. It wasn't exactly love at first sight. But it was something strong. Even when I tried to get the jewel from her, she wasn't afraid of me. And she never judged me for being a half demon. I wanted to get close to her as time went by. Then Kikyo was brought back.

I made Kagome miserable when she came back. I always left her so I would go and find Kikyo. My feelings for her never died even though she did. I still loved her. So that was when I decided to protect her. Kagome almost stayed in her time forever. But then she came back, asking me if she could stay by my side.

Of course I let her. I couldn't think of not having her here with me. It wasn't something that I wanted. So I happily took her back. Then I got trapped in a love triangle. Despite all that happened, Kagome stayed to the side so I could protect Kikyo. She never asked to be protected. She stopped relying on me. Then I almost lost her when she was taken by the infant, and I was chasing a rumor where Kikyo was. I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened. But Kagome never held it against me.

Tears came to my eyes. _You're too noble, Kagome!_ Because of all that happened she _still_ believes that I want to be with Kikyo. I accepted that she was gone a long time ago. That has never changed. But I knew that deep down Kagome still felt that way. So for the past year, I've been doing everything I could to prove to her that I loved her, and _only_ her. Yet she still doubted me.

The strike in my heart made me fall to my knees in an abrupt halt. I gasped for air as the pain stroked through my veins. What's _happening? _

_She's dying. _

My eyes snapped open. _No!_ I was close to Onigumo's cave. The connection we have was responding here. _She's in there._

I clawed my way up a tree to regain balance on my feet. "I'm coming, Kagome," I murmured. "Please wait for me,"

_Kikyo_

Kagome was dying. Every passing second, more blood escaped the wounds she inflicted on her wrists. Growing colder. I shook the poor girl's shoulder as she lay there. "_Kagome, please wake up!_" I moved some hair from her face. "_Please,_"

"Quit being so melodramatic, Kikyo, the girl's dead," Takeru grumbled above us. "Let it go. She's mine now." He reached down to her blood, ignoring my attempt to slap his hand away. He raised a brow. "You do realize that I'm still living, correct? The only reason you can touch her is because she's _dead._" He brought his bloodied fingers to his mouth.

"_No!_" I gasped. "_Kagome, you mustn't do this. You can't leave InuYasha behind,_"

"Mmm," He moaned. "It seems I get another treat,"

I glare at him, "_What are you yammering about?_"

He grinned, "Well it appears that she−"

"KAGOME!"

We both turned towards the cave entrance to see none other than, "_InuYasha,_"

He looked awful. His long silver hair was in a tangled mess. His entire being shaking. But nothing was as horrible as his eyes. They held the sadness and regret as he stared at his mate who lay here destroyed.

"Kagome," he said again. He came over to where we sat and dropped to his knees. "Please no," He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't to this to me, Kagome, please!" I sniffed as he tried to shake her awake. "You can't leave me, Kagome! I need you with me!" He hid his face into her neck. "Please wake up. I love you, Kagome! Don't die!"

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry," I murmured.

"Kikyo?" He asked, lifting his head up, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

I looked down, ashamed, "I tried to stop Kagome. I truly did. I told her what would happen if she died." I stroked her hair. "But she didn't believe me! She was entirely convinced that you still want a life with me."

He sobbed. "This can't be happening."

"You're too late, half breed." Takeru taunted. "Her heart already stopped. Nothing you can do now except cry." He laughed. "She was easy to fool. I never would believe that she had so little faith in you."

InuYasha looked up at him. Tears continuously glistening his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Takeru looked unashamed. "Why, remember that piercing whistle? That was me. I had complete control of your body. And I had you say some things that made your mate there feel quite uncomfortable."

InuYasha's stare hardened. "Like what?"

Takeru wove his around and whispered, "Let me show you. I will give you her memories," And then a mist of some sort set in. Showing images from the previous day.

_I managed to find him thanks to our mating bond. He was at the Sacred Tree. Luck for me I was almost there._

_I could finally make out his long silver hair and dog ears as he sat in front of the tree. His eyes closed in bliss._ InuYasha? What are you doing? _I thought coming closer._

_I was just about to walk into the clearing when he spoke the words that froze my heart, "_Kikyo._"_

_I froze and hid behind a tree._ Kikyo? Why is he thinking about her now?_ I slowly peeked my head out from behind the tree to watch him._

"_Kikyo." He said again. "Oh how I miss you. It's been so long since I last held you in my arms." I blinked at this, keeping my breathing quiet, "I think about you everyday, Kikyo."_ He what? _He smiled softly, "I think back to when everything before Naraku happened. How happy we were together. I have never gone a day without reminiscing through those memories."_

_My breath caught._ InuYasha. Wh…what are saying?

"_I miss you so much, Kikyo. I feel so incomplete without you here with me." He sighed sadly._ That's what he said to me! _"There isn't a day that goes by when you're not in my mind."_

_I could feel tears building up in my eyes._ I thought you wanted to be with is too much!

"_Kikyo," He said, "Everyday when I sleep next to Kagome. I can't help but wish that it was _you_ I was holding in my arms while I slept."_

_Everything stopped. My heart. My breathing. My entire being. I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes._ He wish it were Kikyo in his arms? Instead of me? But then why did he mate with me?! He said he loved me._ I looked back up to see InuYasha's smiling face and I almost lost it._ InuYasha_. I thought painfully. _Was it all a lie? Did you ever love me? Did you lie when you said you did?

_I couldn't stay here watching. I had to leave. This was hurting too much! I hurriedly turned around and ran the opposite direction. Away from him. I still couldn't get his words out of my mind. All this time._ How could you? _I thought bitterly._ After everything we've been through. How could you lie to me like this? _More tears left my eyes as the truth hit me hard._ He never wanted me. No. He wants_ her_.

"And this is from earlier this evening," Takeru said, waving his arm again when another image came from.

_I don't know how long I had been sleeping. I never keep track after InuYasha and I had made love._

He made love to me. _I thought with a little pride._ Maybe everything he said wasn't a lie. But what about what he was saying yesterday? About missing Kikyo? _What was I supposed to do about that?_

_I shook my head in irritation and snuggled back into his chest. I'll worry about that later. I was too happy to ruin this moment._

_I heard him mumble something against my hair and I looked up and smiled at him. "InuYasha?"_

_I soft smile spread across his lips. "Kikyo," he murmured. _

_I stopped breathing._ What?

_His smiled became adoring and he pulled me closer, "I love you so much, Kikyo." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Forever and always." His grip on me tightened. "You are mine." Tears began to leak from my eyes and he kissed them away. "You don't need to cry, Kikyo. Kagome's no longer our concern. We have each other now."_

_I bit my lips to stop myself from crying out. So hard that I tasted blood. I knew it! I thought._ He didn't love me. He only wanted Kikyo! _I can see it. While he was making love to me, he had been thinking of her. In his mind, he was making love to Kikyo. Not _Kagome. Not me.

_I slowly pulled myself out of his arms, hoping not to wake him. I couldn't stay here. I need to leave. I hastily pulled my clothes back on._ If he wants Kikyo, he can go ahead and pleasure himself while imaging her. _I thought bitterly._ I won't be his toy any longer.

"You bastard!" InuYasha shouted. "Why did you do this to us? To her!" He shook his head in fury. "What did we ever do to you!"

Takeru shrugged, unashamed, "This is what I do to eat. All animals need to eat. And I am starving. I had first smelt the two of you four years ago when I was apart of Naraku. I was one of the demons that he tossed out of his body when you nearly killed him." He shivered in ecstasy, "Kagome was filled was so much pain and sorrow. I had to have her." He licked his fingers. "I feed off of angst. And hers was the best that I ever tasted!"

"You will die for this!" InuYasha shouted. "Do you hear me? Finished!"

"And what good will that do for you, hmm?" He asked. "Your mate and unborn child are already dead. What's the point? Wouldn't you rather I put you out of your misery? And have you reunited in the next world?"

Both InuYasha and I froze. "What did you say!" I shouted standing up.

Takeru laughed. "Kagome was pregnant with his child. Or in this case was."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome and placed a tender hand on her lower abdomen. "You were carrying my pup, Kagome? And you didn't tell me?"

"She didn't know, you stupid fool," Takeru said, "If she did, she wouldn't have done this. She would have just run away." He shrugged. "I am very glad she didn't though. Then I would have been denied this precious meal!"

InuYasha stared down at his deceased mate. Tremors of anger and saddness threading through his entire being. "You will pay for this, you disgusting monster!"

Takeru rolled his eyes, "I think no−!" He froze when a sword stabbed through his midsection. Blood started pouring out of the wound and pooling at his feet.

InuYasha and could see a white silhouette standing behind him. InuYasha froze in recognition and the stranger. "Sesshomaru,"

Takeru turned his head to glare at the man who just stabbed him, "Damn you! How did you find me?"

Sesshomaru came put from behind him, not letting go of his sword, "I could smell your stench a mile away. It wasn't that hard." Takeru coughed up blood and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill you now, Takeru. Any last words?"

Takeru's mouth was so full of blood; all he could do was gargle. Sesshomaru shrugged, "Suit yourself," and then ripped his sword to the side, cutting him in half. I looked at the blood in disgust. "What a nuisance," He looked at InuYasha in distaste, "It looks as thought you failed to protect your mate, brother. You let her fall into Takeru's hands."

InuYasha looked to his mate ashamed. "I did fail." He turned toward his brother again. "Well now you can do what you've always wanted, Sesshomaru. Kill me." Tears fell from his eyes. "Without Kagome I have no reason to live anymore. She was my soul mate. I can't live without her."

It was silent. Sesshomaru said nothing. Neither did the rest of us. We just all sat there in silence.

Finally, Sesshomaru sighed and put his sword away and took out different one. "Move,"

InuYasha furrowed his brows, "What?"

"I said move, half breed!" He shouted, and shoved him to the side.

"InuYasha!" I shouted when he hit the wall. Sesshomaru came closer and I covered Kagome's body. "Stay back!"

He raised a brow at me, "Am I to assume that you don't want the girl to come back to life?"

I blinked, "You can do that?"

He held up the sword, "With the Tensaiga I can see the minions of the Underworld. I can cut them down and bring her back."

"You'll do that?" InuYasha asked, regaining his balance.

Sesshomaru looked back at him, "Rin carries affection for this woman. I refuse to see her upset. And you know why." He slashed away at something so fast that I had to back away before it cut me!

I looked but saw nothing. "Where were the minions?"

"Only he can see them," InuYasha said sitting back down. He picked Kagome up back into his arms and rested her head in the crook of his arm. "Kagome?" Nothing happened. "Please wake up, Kagome. Come back to me."

Another minute went by when I heard a _thu-thump!_

_InuYasha_

Kagome's heart started to beat. A sweet music to my ears when my mate was returning to me.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her blue gaze settling on my face. "InuYasha?"

I smiled, "Kagome," I kissed her hair, "I'm so sorry that I gave you doubt."

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up, "I remember the spell. And Kikyo telling me that−" she gasped, "Where's Kikyo! How am I alive? She's supposed to be here!"

"I'm right here, Kagome, be still," Kikyo said coming closer.

Kagome blinked at her, "But you're still…"

"Dead?" Kikyo finished, and Kagome nodded, "Of course I am, Kagome. That spell wasn't real. Everything was fake."

"Fake?" Kagome asked looking at me. "But what about−"

"All those things that you heard me say weren't true," I told her, "I was under a damn spell by that demon Kohaku was talking about."

"Takeru?" She asked,

I nodded, "Yeah, he had control of the things I was saying. "And I don't blame you for believing them either. I always gave you so much doubt, Kagome. I'm so sorry,"

"As am I, Kagome," Kikyo said, "I made InuYasha feel obligated to protect me. Even when I knew that he loved you as well. I was selfish for what happened. It took me a long time to accept it. It wasn't long before I died when I came to peace with it. "She smiled kindly. "I've been so happy to see the life that you two created together. It's like a dream come true for you both. And now," She placed her hand on Kagome's stomach, "you need to make a life for this young one."

Kagome placed her hand on top of Kikyo's in awe, "I'm pregnant?'

I nodded and kissed her again. "Yes, Kagome. We're going to have a baby."

"Oh, InuYasha!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"

I held her close, "I'm sorry too, Kagome. For everything."

"I think it's time that we all move on from this." Sesshomaru said. "Don't make another stupid mistake like this. Tensaiga only works on a single person once. So if you die again, I can't help." Then he walked out of the cave.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Thank you for trying to help me, Kikyo. I'm sorry."

Kikyo smiled and they pulled each other into a hug. "Of course. And I'm sorry for being so cruel to you before."

"Apology accepted." Kagome murmured pulling away. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kikyo nodded, "I am now." She turned to glare at me. "You better be good to her. Or I'm going to come back with the wraths of Hell on my side and make your life miserable."

I gulped, "You got it."

She nodded, "Good," She yawned, "Well I'm going to go back now. So I suggest that you take her back home. She looks tired."

I nodded, "Take care."

"Bye, Kikyo," Kagome waved as I picked her up in my arms.

"Farewell," Then she vanished,

I walked out of the cave with Kagome still in my arms. "I say we stay in bed for the rest of the week."

"Me too," She murmured, drifting off.

"I love you, Kagome," I said pulling her close.

"And I love you, InuYasha," She said.

I pulled her in for a kiss as I continued on towards our home. Where we will be preparing the life for our unborn pup. And the rest of our lives.


End file.
